<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble Made by Mobilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520750">Trouble Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia'>Mobilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, F/M, Hands-free Orgasm, Hotdogging, Hypnotism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has only just barely returned to Paris when an Akuma strikes. This one, a familiar one, he finds waiting for him in his hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Penny Rolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another older piece from the archives, one I wasn't sure I even had anymore. I honestly don't really remember this one (I remember the OR's request more clearly) and haven't altered it all that much so I'm not even sure the tags are entirely accurate 😅<br/>Still, much like the other rougher/older pieces I hope something in this can be enjoyed by someone out there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien raced towards his hotel room shortly after getting word that another Akuma had returned, trying to recover a few of his belongings. His cell phone was top priority as it was the fastest way he could get in touch with anyone. </p><p>He'd only just gotten back to the city in time to spend his night at Jagged Stone's concert the night before, hence his not yet making it home properly. Which meant there'd be another villain causing chaos. Just another day back in Paris. </p><p>A bit different than his previous return trips to the city of love was him reaching his hotel room door just to find it busted open. It didn't take him much of a leap to figure out what had happened just before he'd gotten there, but he still turned the corner and stepped inside just to confirm. Could have been some sort of fan, after all. Though his belief was something, or someone, much more devious in their intentions.</p><p>“Hey, Adrien.” Troublemaker playfully waved at him from her seat on top of the pink dresser with his cell phone in her opposite hand. “Looking for this?”</p><p>“You're...Troublemaker.” Adrien determinedly spoke, his assumption correct and stepping cautiously back towards the exit some. </p><p>He’d known she was loose in the hotel but he hadn’t expected her to have somehow slipped into the room he’d been staying at. He wasn't sure how she even knew he'd been staying here at first but then remembering her true identity, that of a disgruntled Penny Rolling he'd spent some time with last night, explained it.</p><p>"Sure am." The Akuma widely smirked at him, dangling the device by the charm tied to it. “Where ya headed? The party’s in here.” She chuckled and ran her fingers across the guitar at her side, prompting the door to suddenly slam shut.</p><p>Adrien took a breath, glancing back at the faint, pink energy that seemingly locked him in the room with her. “What do you want from me, Troublemaker?” He puffed up his chest to help keep his confidence from being shaken. </p><p>“Y’see, I really liked that new commercial of yours.” Troublemaker hopped off the dresser and to her feet so she could slowly strut across the short gap between them. “The way you looked in it, how tight your clothes were...” </p><p>“Wh-What’re you saying?” Adrien’s back was soon pressed against the door as he tried to ignore the fingernail gently trailing up from his neck and then across his lips.</p><p>“I’ll spell it out for you.” Troublemaker grinned, gleefully sliding her guitar out of the way and pressing her breasts to his chest, her breath hot on his face. “I want your cock, stud. Every single inch you’ve got packing down there.” </p><p>Adrien fidgeted some, feeling her kneecap firmly pressing up at his budding erection and gritting his teeth. “Why would I...I wouldn’t…” His mind gradually stalled out the harder she kneed his groin.</p><p>“Because I’ve got a song for you, Adrien.” The Akuma slipped a hand to her guitar and strummed a few notes, each one causing him to twitch and struggle a little more intensely. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Her eyes drifted down to the hardening bulge between his legs as the notes grew louder. “Or maybe I should stop, hm?” She teased.</p><p>“No, I mean, ah, what’re you...What’s happening to me?” Adrien huffed, his thighs tingling and his cock throbbing in his pants. Each flick of her finger sent shivers down his spine, though he couldn’t quite seem to process anything, given how tight his balls were getting.</p><p>Troublemaker kissed his cheek firmly, leaving a perfect outline of her lips on his face. His eyes rolled and his knees buckled in tune with her music.</p><p>“It’s my new guitar, it...does things to a man.” She worked his shirt over his head with little resistance. “At least, that’s what I’d figured. But now, thanks to you, I know for sure. Wonder what it does to a woman, eh?”</p><p>"I-" Adrien struggled to clear his throat, the rhythm scrambling his thoughts.</p><p>"Maybe that little baker girl would like to listen too-" Troublemaker chuckled. "That one you keep getting seen with. Bet she'd really love this, maybe I'll go find her if you're so intent on harshing my vibe."</p><p>"No, I...What do you want?" Adrien stammered out, his mind filling with lust.</p><p>"I want you to enjoy my track, Adrien," Troublemaker placed another kiss on him, this time to his forehead. "And maybe I'll enjoy the music of your body too, assuming you give in. I can always find that little girlfriend of yours, might be a bit more willing."</p><p>His chest was tight and his manhood struggled against its fabric prison. His voice turned to a mumble so that he could better listen to the sweet, pleasuring melody a little better, though just as his head leaned back to the door and his eyes shut, the song stopped. “Ngh, please.” He practically begged as he sank down to his knees.</p><p>“You wanna hear the entire song, huh?” She gave him a few more strums, masturbating him with the softer tones of her guitar for another minute or two with her free hand propping his head back so that he could stare at her. “Answer me, Adrien.”</p><p>He fought himself for a moment, weakly trying to swallow his desires until the careful plucks at the guitar strings became too much to withstand. “Yes, please, I-I wanna hear the whole thing! Please!” Adrien loudly whined.</p><p>Satisfied, Troublemaker took a step back and swung her guitar around so that she was holding it in both hands. Her foot kept him upright while she adjusted the cords some and then played one loud, steady string that made him convulse subsequently cum in his pants.</p><p>“Thank you…” He quietly moaned, blissfully unaware of the mess he was making in his own clothes for the duration of his climax. She tweaked the cord some and drew the note, and his orgasm, out a bit longer than he was used to, before letting him slump forward with a plethora of heavy, heated gasps.</p><p>“There’s more where that came from.” The Akuma smirked and pulled him carefully up by his chin. “Do you want to hear more, Adrien?” He thoughtlessly nodded. “All you have to do is commit yourself to me by the end of the show, or you’ll never hear another one of my songs again.”</p><p>Lust flickered in Adrien’s eyes while he briefly struggled to put a thought together. He struggled for a moment with the decision between simply telling her what she wanted to hear or losing himself entirely. In the end, his rational self mixed with desire and while maybe his intentions still stemmed from a sense of doing some sort of good it was impossible for him not to lean into the darker things on his mind.</p><p>“Yes, I-I’m...I’m all yours, please, I love your music, I need more, please.” He gave himself over without a hint of remorse, happily accepting the villain’s lips when they pressed to his.</p><p>Troublemaker kissed him fiercely, her tongue trailing first around the roof of his mouth, then poking and sliding somewhat down to his throat. The Akuma claimed him with ease and slowly guided him to the opposite side of the room where she’d made a what appeared to be a mockup stage.</p><p>“It’s so much fun being bad, y'see.” She huffed, flicking the button on his jeans and making short work of his ruined underwear on their way over. “I get to act on all my deepest, darkest desires.” The villain chuckled and wrapped a hand around his semi-stiff length to stroke it back to attention. “You should try it sometime.”</p><p>Adrien gave a halfhearted nod back, too focused on the way her fingers worked him over and swiftly made got him hard again. He couldn't muster much resistence now and felt what he could only imagine as his mind being plunged into the surface of his more debauched and dirty desires, just as she implied. And, to his surprise, she'd managed to get him hard again. Something he wasn’t sure was possible after the magic her guitar had already worked. </p><p>“You have such a big cock, Adrien.” Troublemaker delightfully moaned into his ear and kissed him again. “Even bigger than I imagined.” She poured it on both to keep him sedated in his own lust, and to make sure he was as stiff as he could be.</p><p>“Are you...Gonna play for me again?” He muttered, soaking her hand in pre while the two turned around so that her back was to the stage. “Please, I...I wanna hear another song.”</p><p>He told himself, in the tiny voice that remained in his mind, that it was to protect Marinette. He couldn't admit to her that this was something he, at least currently, truly wanted for himself. He couldn't even admit that to himself no matter how truthful it was.</p><p>Troublemaker giggled and playfully flicked at the guitar at her side. “You will, Adrien.” She licked over his drooling lips. “But I wanna try a different kind of tune.” She flicked her tongue at him and pulled away from him.</p><p>Slowly, the Akuma spun around and flaunted her body, putting her back to him and glancing over her shoulder as she pushed her lower garments down to her ankles. Adrien stood in awe while the villain bent over the stage, staring hungrily at her behind. He could feel his mouth accumulate with drool as he admired the her ass, largely black with swirls of grey throughout. </p><p>“You ever hotdogged that little girlfriend of yours before? You ever <em>been</em> hotdogged?” She wiggled her backside to further mesmerize him.</p><p>"I..." Adrien truly wasn't sure, though that might just be a side effect of his thoughts being about nothing beyond the things he wanted to do with the body that formerly belonged to Penny Rolling. </p><p>Troublemaker spread her ass open and beckoned him in closer. “You just have to slide your dick between my cheeks and then thrust, yeah? Like you're fucking me, but not just yet.</p><p>“Yeah, alright, I-I think I get it.” Adrien swallowed a breath and stepped up, only grabbing her hips at her silent command. Carefully, he moved into position, her skin tightly engulfing his cock once he squeezed her cheeks together.</p><p>"And don't cum until I say so." Troublemaker moaned once Adrien’s hips bucked forward, urging him with a whine on her tongue. </p><p>He felt heated, hungry. As turned on as he'd been in his life he wasn't sure it was ever as bad as this. A side effect of her music, or maybe some bottled up desires getting let loose. Maybe both. Regardless, where he'd normally perhaps be more gentle, Adrien quickly broke into a desperate pace. The warmth of her body drove him to near madness while the room filled with the sounds of his ballsack smacking against her ass.</p><p>He was content to pound away at her like this as it was, though the way she lustfully joined in by shaking her hips only worked to make him hornier. Her ass was tight around his cock and the mess on his flesh that he painted to her body made it all the easier. His fingertips reached and clung to her as she clapped against his lap a dozen times, both hungrily groaning for one another until her head dipped back towards him.</p><p>“You wanna fuck it, don’t you, big boy?” Troublemaker wore a wicked smile on her face that tore down whatever remained of his resolve and inhibitions with heavier, slower paced rolls of her hips. “You wanna fuck my ass, Adrien?”</p><p>“Nh, yes! I-I wanna give myself to you!” Adrien loudly broke, squeezing her hips tighter and thrusting his cock between her cheeks faster. </p><p>She delighted in his resignation. It took a little more effort than she'd expected but the reward of seeing famous supermodel Adrien Agreste desperate for her body was more than enough of a reward. She hadn't even needed to strum her guitar anymore, as he succumbed to a lust she knew he'd have.</p><p>“Well, if you’re a good audience member, maybe I’ll let you fuck it for real after the show.” Troublemaker teased with a spank of her butt and a squeaky giggle in her throat. “But for now, I think you should show me what <em>your</em> instrument can do. Cum on me, Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien didn’t need the guitar to blow another thick  load that, this time, thoroughly coated her ass in his seed.</p><p>“Troublemaker!” He lustily cried out, gleefully thrusting through his second orgasm.</p><p>Gooey strands of cum shot across her back and streaked along the remains of her outfit. That wasn't quite the visual feast he wanted, though, so he angled himself down on his own accord. Then he stroked himself to pump more cum out, making a mess along her backside and dripping down her asshole once he slumped backwards in relief.</p><p>She let him recover, for a moment, as his dazed expression told the story of a truly spent man. She didn’t want to overwork him quite yet, she had so many different ideas in terms of getting to that. And with him falling to her desires, it was best to save him up somewhat. Instead, she lifted up one of his legs and prodded at his asshole with a few fingertips. </p><p>“Mmh, that’s to remember me. Now, Adrien.” Troublemaker pulled him up by the chin, admiring his glazed over eyes. “Go fetch some of your friends, and we’ll put on a real concert, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes…” Adrien groaned, his cock growing hard even as he recovered his clothing. </p><p>As much as he'd like to believe he had a plan, he simply couldn't think straight. The chords of lust plucked at his mind and kept his more rational self just beneath the surface. They worked to remind him that he'd likely be pulled out of this eventually, so what was wrong with enjoying the ride? He'd succumbed so much that he barely found the resolve to start getting dressed again.</p><p>Adrien instead looked to her hungrily, muttering his affirmations to his new lover with lust still raging between his legs. “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, I feel I should also mention that I've recently stumbled across a few more older works of mine than I once thought I still had. I'm considering posting them, and likely will post at least two of what remains (both of which see Chat Noir fucking Nathalie and Bustier, because of course they do. I was thinking of posting the Bustier one but went with this instead in the name of variety). </p><p>That said, I would also like to create newer pieces sometime soon as I am still weighing taking requests and such.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>